


Relax?

by Sammys_Sunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Feelings!, Fluff, Serious reader - Freeform, angsty, first fic, i hope I'm doing this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/Sammys_Sunshine
Summary: Reader is the brothers' go to researcher that's living with them. Gabriel tries to get her attention and it backfires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first pic I've posted on this page. I absolutely love Gabriel and the boys and I hope I've done them justice. If you all enjoy this one I might get enough courage to write another and post it. Thank you for reading. :)

You were mind your own business, working on research for the hunt that the boys were on when you heard him.   
"Oh y/n! Where are you?!"   
You rolled your eyes, knowing Gabriel knows exactly where you are. You played along with his game, staying silent in the library.  
"Marco!" Gabriel called out.  
"Polo," you mutter, half smiling. You know he heard you, no matter how quietly you'd said it.   
You listened to him walking down the hallways, stepping loudly and dramatically. He stopped a mere few feet from the library entrance, probably hoping you'll fold and give in. You laid your head on the table, closed your eyes and wished Gabriel would leave you alone. Suddenly, you hear him much closer and... singing?  
"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back..."  
His voice fades, and you slowly raise your head, looking to see him standing in front of me with his hand stretched out to you.   
"Come on Sugar, don't leave me hanging."  
You stare into his whiskey eyes, desperately wanting to give in to him.   
"Gabe, I have research to do for the boys. We're all clueless to what it is still."  
He smirks, keeping his right hand outstretched towards me, lifting his left hand up and snapping his fingers.  
"Alpha werewolf. Taken care of."  
He snaps again and the boys are back, standing bewildered in the middle of the room.  
"What the hell?!" Dean bellows.  
Sam just rocks his huge frame back and forth on his heels, unsure of what to do. He turns his head, noticing the way Gabriel is reaching for me.   
"What are you doing? Or trying to do to y/n?" Sam asks.  
Gabe rolls his eyes, mirroring my expression from earlier.  
"I'm trying to get her to dance with me. She was doing research for you numb skulls but now she doesn't need to because I took care of the problem."  
Dean who had been silently observing, bursts into laughter. "Y/n dance?" He bends over from laughing so hard.  
Sam shakes his head at his brother, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "Y/n doesn't relax. Or do anything in a relaxing manner. I'm not even sure she knows what the word means."  
You slam the book close, slapping Gabriel's palm out of your way. You whirl around out of your chair, glaring down the brothers.  
"Excuse me boys, if I'm not like the girls you bring to the bunker. And you!" You whip back around to Gabriel. "Just leave me alone!"  
You storm out of the library and down the hallway to your room, furiously rubbing the heels of your hands against your eyes, trying to stop the tears. Reaching your room, you slam the door shut, sliding your back against it until you hit the floor. Bringing your knees to your chest, you wrap your arms around them, lowering your face onto your arms and crying.  
The boys and Gabriel stand outside your door, heads all hanging in shame. Sam and Dean walk away; Dean goes for his favorite drink, Sam going to the library. Gabriel's heart breaks, hearing the pain in your cries.  
"I'll make it up to you, sweetheart."  
Gabriel strides slowly, heading to the couches in the living room.   
You stay on the floor a few more minutes trying to decide your next course of action. You grin mischievously and head to your closet.   
Gabriel's POV  
My head is in my hands, shame and misery flowing through me. I sigh, angry at myself and at the Winchester's. I never meant to upset or hurt y/n like that. Even though I wasn't the ones who laughed or insulted her. I just wanted to see one of her rare smiles by trying to get her to dance with me. I get off the couch to go find the brothers' when I hear her door open. I swivel my head around to give her an apology, but the words get stuck in my throat. Her (y/h/c) is curled and flowing down her back, giving her a wild untamable look. She's in a fire engine red dress that shows off every gorgeous curve of hers, and it ends just barely below her knees. I want to take her back into her room and ravage her, show her how I feel in long, loving kisses, but I know that she doesn't see me like that. She turns and looks at me like she knows what I'm thinking. Only one more thought goes through my mind as she turns her piercing (y/e/c) eyes to me.  
I've never seen her look so beautiful.  
Your POV  
You raise your eyebrow at Gabriel's inability to speak. "What's wrong Gabey baby? Taffy got your tongue stuck?" You laugh and saunter past him, your boots clicking down the hallway. "Sam! Dean! I'm going out so don't wait up!" Your dress swirls around your knees as you practically skip through the bunker.  
You hear something shatter in the library and you chuckle. You float past the kitchen, watching Dean from the corner of your eye. He's eating a sandwich and when he sees you, his jaw drops and part of what he's eaten falls out of his mouth. You wave at him with your fingers and stroll by. You listen to two sets of feet coming after you and then you walk into something solid.   
"Oof!"  
The footsteps behind you come to a screeching halt. You look up into Gabriel's eyes, which are glowing golden with anger. Or jealousy?  
"Out? You're going out?!" he snaps.  
Now you're pissed. You stiffen your back up and cross your arms against your chest. Gabriel's eyes follow the movement and they widen as he takes in the dropping cleavage.  
"See something you like? You stare any harder and you're going to burn a hole through me and my dress."  
"I do!" Dean calls out.  
Sam must've smacked him upside the head because he then mutters some kind of apology. You brush past Gabriel aggressively, trying to ignore the spark from our skin touching. You glide up the stairs, giving your hips some sway.   
"See you later boys!"  
You shiver as the door opens, revealing the cab you called sitting outside. You slide in and tell the driver to go to your favorite bar.  
Gabriel's POV  
I push my hands through my hair, trying to control my emotions. How could I let such a human female get under my skin?! Sam and Dean are glued to the spot, unsure of what to do next. I pace in front of the steps, getting more frustrated by the minute.  
"Do we go after her?" Sam asks.  
His voice snaps me out of my trance and I turn to him.  
"Great idea, Sammy! Let's go!" I reach out and press my fingers to there foreheads and zap us to the Impala. "Drive, Dean, let's go!"  
Dean just sits there, his hands on the wheel.  
"She's only doing this because I laughed at her." Dean twists in his seat to look at me in the back. "What does y/n matter to you anyway, Gabriel? You're nothing but a pest to her." He turns back around, hands thumping on the wheel.   
"We should just leave her alone guys. We all upset her in some way. She needs her space," Sam grumbles and gets out of the car. Dean follows suit and slams the door shut. I sigh, conflicted with myself.   
Your POV  
You arrive at the bar, suddenly feeling queasy about your decision. You debate going home but remember the boys making fun of you and you being so serious all the time. So, you gather up your courage and head to the door. A man steps in front of you just as you reach it, and he opens it for you. He winks at you as you smile politely back.  
"Thank you."  
He winks again and you suppress a shudder.  
"Anytime, sweet cheeks."  
You walk quickly to the bar, seating yourself in a stool as modestly as you can. The bartender gives you a once over and lifts his head in acknowledgement.   
"What'll it be?" he sneers, probably thinking I'll order something fruity and be drunk right after.  
You fight the urge to roll your eyes a him. "Jack on the rocks, please."  
His eyebrows raise and and nods in surprise. You watch as he makes it, and he slides it down to you. Taking a sip, you enjoy the burn. You smile, tossing the rest of it back and signal for another. The bartender grins back, and actually brings you the drink this time.  
"Who are you trying to forget, love?"  
You take another drink before replying.   
"Men that think I'm too serious and that think I don't know what the word relax means." You snort, starting to feel the alcohol.  
He pours a shot for you and him.   
"On the house" he says, holding his shot glass up for me to clink mine against. You nod and bump my glass against his and throw it back at the same time he does. You slam it on the counter and lick your lips. Unbeknownst to you, the boys did follow you and have watched your interaction with the bartender. Dean's eyebrows almost shoot up in his hair when he saw you toss back the shot. Sam shakes his head, knowing that none of this is going to end well. He glances at Gabriel, who's eyes are narrowed. You feel daring, so you finish your other drink, order another Jack and a shot of Tequila. The bartender's grin reminds you of the Cheshire cat and you give him a drunk thumbs up. You take the shot and grab your Jack, sliding off the stool. You run your fingers across the backs of the men still sitting at the bar. They turn to look at you, look at each other and go back to what they were doing. Apparently, this pisses the boys and the already moody archangel off. Sam motions to Gabriel and Dean to sit in a booth. Reluctantly, they all three turn away from you long enough to park their asses in their seats. Dean thrums his fingers on the table, in rhythm to a Metallica song. Sam watches the bar patrons watching you and Gabriel angrily sucks on a lollipop, glaring in your direction.  
Feeling eyes on you, you crane your neck just enough to see the men that pissed you off sitting in a booth, all staring at you. You raise your head in defiance, flip them off and turn back to the hot hunk of a man playing pool that has been occupying your attention for the past few minutes. You're too far away to hear it but Sam and Dean burst into laughter and Gabriel's lollipop drops out of his mouth in shock. "Guess we really pissed her off didn't we?" Sam asks, still cracking up. You lean down to your new friend and wrap your arm across his back. The corner of his mouth lifts up as he sinks the shot. The man that was playing against him groans and hands his money over. You remember his name is Jake at the last minute as he turns his crystal blue eyes to you. You both straighten up from the pool table and he puts his hands on your waist. You beam up at him and stretch up to put your arms around his neck.  
"Congrats on the win, Jake."  
"Well thanks honey," he drawls. "How about a kiss for the winner, sugar?" Your eyes must have widened a little too far because Jake pulls back. Dean is keeping an eye on you while Sam is trying to keep Gabriel in check. Before either of them could blink, Gabriel has zapped himself to the pool table. Out of the corner of your vision, Gabriel can be seen pacing like a predatory cat at the end of the table. In your drunken haze, you pull Jake down to you and kiss him hard. You hear Gabriel suck in his breath and feel the anger rolling off of him. You let go of Jake, who is looking quite pleased with himself. The song that Gabriel started singing to you earlier comes on from the DJ's booth. You grab Jake's hand and pull him to the dance floor. He balks at the direction you're pulling him in and holds his hands up.  
"I don't dance, sugar."  
Gabriel grins and goes in to save the moment. He punches Jake in the face, sending him to the ground. Sam and Dean are immediately in front of him, blocking his path to Gabriel, who has his hand extended out to me.  
"Good thing I do, huh, sugar?"  
You glance at Jake still laying on the ground, and accept Gabriel's hand. The jolt of electricity shocks us both and he pulls you right up against his chest. He glides us over to the tiny dance floor and holds you close. He gently twirls you around, his hands soft against yours. He lays your head on his shoulder, humming happily.  
"You know, Gabe, this is a fast song. Not a slow dance song."  
His chuckle rumbles through his chest.  
"I know Sweetheart. But, this just gives me an excuse to hold you close. I wanted to rip that guy's arms off and beat him with them. I didn't because I don't think that would be the best way to say I love you."  
You freeze in his arms. You stay in his embrace though, but feel dizzy and not wanting to fall on your face.  
"What did you say?" you whisper.  
He moves you out to his arms length and stares into your eyes.   
"Sweet cheeks, I've been in love with you since I saw you go toe to toe with those demons. Your (h/c) hair was a wild mess and your clothes were tattered. I could see that you were bruised and bloodied but even that didn't diminish your fiery spirit." He grins sadly, noticing your still shocked features."I was hoping you felt the same way, but it's all right that you don't."  
You nod slowly, feeling all too sober, way too quickly. You walk away from him to Sam and Dean, looking up at both of them.  
"Take me home, please."  
You all head out of the bar and you don't have to look back to know that Gabriel was following. When you reach the Impala, you slide numbly into the back seat. Gabriel, Sam and Dean all discuss something outside. Dean rubs his hands over his face, Sam bobs his head in agreement. Gabriel throws his hands up in the air and stomps to the front of the car. He glances at you and hops into the front seat. You lay down in the back and find a bottle of Southern Comfort. You giggle as Dean climbs in the drivers seat. Sam opens the rear door, where your head is. You pop open the bottle and take a hearty swig as you sit up to let Sam in.   
"Come on Sammy, get in" you request.  
He cautiously lowers himself down and sits as close to the door as possible. You growl and lean against the passenger rear door, putting your feet on Sam's lap. Dean laughs from the front seat.  
"Did you really just growl? How drunk are you?"  
You flip him the bird and keep drinking from the bottle as your thoughts get darker and darker. Tears start rolling down your face, mixing with the whiskey. You hiccup a little too loudly and two pairs of eyes were suddenly on you. A streetlight illuminates your face, shining brightly on your tears.  
"Pull the car over!" Gabriel booms. You cover your ears, the loud noise making your head start to thump.  
Sam reaches for you and you pull your feet off of his lap, shrinking away from him. Dean pulls Baby over, gravel crunching under her tires. Gabriel is out in a flash, yanking your door open, almost causing you to fall out. He catches you and pulls you into his arms while gracefully sitting us both in the vehicle. Sam pulls the now empty bottle out of my hand before getting out and going up front. Dean cruises his Baby off of the side of the road, heading home again. Gabriel clutches me against him, running his hands through your now flat hair. You grasp his shirt in both your hands, breathing in his sweet caramel smell.  
"Sugar, you keep doing that and I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. You smell as beautiful as you look."  
You snort in response.   
"I'm too serious for your taste, Gabey baby. Remember? Cause I wouldn't dance with you in the bunker." You turn in his lap, straddling him, and then thrust quickly, drunkenly enjoying his grunt. You twist sharply, causing Gabriel to hiss. I can feel the bulge in his jeans and it feels delightful. You keep your ass planted in his lap, and lean forward, sliding your hands down Sam's chest. He jerks in surprise but you hold him tight. You suck on his ear lobe and scratch your nails back up his chest. "I don't know how to relax," you whisper in his ear.  
"I'm so s-sorry, y/n," he stutters.  
You bite his neck and he moans. You get a wicked idea and use Sam's shoulders as leverage to boost yourself into the front seat, scaring the shit out of Dean. You land not so smoothly in between the boys and stretch your arms across their shoulders. When they calm down just enough, you yank your leg right over Dean's and throw yourself between him and the steering wheel. He swerves and almost crushes Baby right into the bunker. He hits the brakes, violently putting her into park and damn near breaking his keys to turn her off. He grips the wheel, afraid to touch me, from fear of pissing Gabriel off. You lean back, displaying your cleavage proudly. You know you have all of their attention and in your state of mind, you're loving every minute of it. You pry Dean's fingers off the wheel and place his hands right under your breasts. His breath hitches, so loud in the deadly quiet car. You hold his face in your hands, my face no more than a breath away from putting my lips on his. You don't think any of you are breathing at that moment. You shift your hips ever so slightly against Dean's crotch, releasing a guttural noise from his throat. You roll your hips again, watching Dean's eyes close. His nostrils are flared and his lips are parted. You steal a glance at Sam who is absolutely stunned. He looks like he wants to look away but can't. Gabriel's eyes are hooded and he's clutching the back seat. You arch your back, grinding your hips against Dean's. An animalistic growl erupts from him and I can see in his eyes that he's seconds away from losing control. Taking that as your que, you push the Impala's door open and climb off Dean. The cold air hits them like a slap in the face. You walk halfway to the bunker entrance and turn to the baffled men.   
"Still think I can't dance, Dean?"   
You rip your heels off and step lightly through the doorway, trying to hold yourself together. You know what you've done and you don't regret putting them back in their places. You reach your room and collapse on the bed. Your head is pounding so hard that you don't even hear the door open.   
"Hey y/n," Sam speaks to you, softly. "I brought some water and Advil. Might help you feel better."  
You feel him sit down by your feet. You're laying on your stomach and facing the wall. You can tell he's watching you so you hold your arm out, signaling for him to lay down if he wants. The bed dips as he extends his large frame out beside me. You scoot back until you feel him against your side. He reaches his arm out, pulling you into him. You hold onto his arm for dear life.  
"Sammy, what have I done?"  
You roll over, putting your face against his ribs.  
"You mean besides giving us all the biggest cock teases, ever?"  
You groan.  
"That's not what I mean. Gabriel told me he loves me. How did I not see it before?! And then, I react the way I do. Am I really that serious? I love Gabriel too. He's so playful and I'm me. Why does he love me?"  
"You're beautiful when you're serious," Gabriel says from the doorway. " You glow when you're in the middle of research and I can't look away from you."  
You put your face down in the pillows and cry. You seem to be doing that a lot lately. Sam shifts and you can tell he's leaving. You're not left alone for very long because Gabriel replaces Sam. You roll over quickly, needing to ask something.  
"Sammy!"  
He pokes his head through the doorway. "Yeah?"  
"Is Dean going to be okay?"  
Sam chuckles.   
"He's, uh, working through it. He might not talk to you without stuttering or something, but he'll make it through."  
"Okay. Just checking."  
He pats the door frame before walking away.  
You lay back down next to Gabriel and stare into his soft golden eyes. You reach up to touch his face, his facial hair surprisingly soft.  
"I love you Gabriel. I love the color of your eyes, and the way you smile at me when you think I'm not looking. I'm sorry for what I pulled earlier with you and Sam and Dean. I feel really bad about what I did to Dean. Even though the look on his face was priceless after I climbed out of Baby." You start to laugh and Gabriel does too. He pulls you really close to him and kisses the top of your head.  
"Go to sleep, sugar. I'll still be here in the morning."  
You kiss the crook of his neck, sighing contently. You fall asleep soon after. Gabriel cuddles your sleeping form closer to him. He goes to close the door using his grace, but the boys get his attention at the last moment.  
"She's asleep. Make it quick."  
"How's she holding up? I heard her talking to Sammy earlier but couldn't tell what she was saying."  
Sam covers his mouth to laugh at Dean.  
"She wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Gabriel replies.  
Dean's face turns bright red and he walks away, sputtering something about drunk girls. Sam chokes out another laugh and follows his brother, closing the door for Gabriel. Gabriel pulls the blankets over us and goes to sleep.  
You wake up and stretch, trying not to disturb Gabriel. Your back pops in all the right places and you whimper in satisfaction. Gabe must have turned in his sleep because his back is to you. You kiss the back of his neck and massage my thumbs into his bare shoulders and down his back. You press down on his shoulder blades and all of a sudden, you're across the room, your back hitting the wall. You rub the back of your head, trying to ignore the lump forming.   
"What in the HELL, Gabriel?!" you holler. You open your eyes, not realizing they had closed, and see six stunning gold wings. Gabe is still sleeping! You crawl on the floor, ducking your head under the gorgeous feathers. "Gabe!" you shake him. "Gabe!!" you shake him harder. "Gabriel!" you shout, pulling him so hard he falls onto the ground, on top of you.  
He gives you a sleepy smile, and wakes up real quick when he notices how exactly we're positioned. He holds himself up on his hands, cocking his head.  
"If you wanted me on top of you sugar, all you had to do was say so."  
"You have no idea what's going on do you?"  
He frowns a little.  
"Uh, no? What am I missing?"  
You reach up and touch his feather, marveling at how silky and smooth they feel. Gabriel's mouth drops open and you put my fingers in deeper, eliciting the sexiest sound you have ever heard come from him. You sit up underneath him and kiss him while tugging lightly on one of the larger feathers. Gabe wraps his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. His hard length underneath your ass makes you both moan. He picks you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. He drops you onto the bed and you stare up a him in awe. His wings are stretched out behind him, making you feel very human and extremely fragile. He could crush me with a snap of his fingers.  
"You're scary beautiful, Gabriel. I'm just a plain human and yet you love me. How did I get so lucky?"  
Gabriel folds his wings behind him and they disappear. The room becomes so much duller with them gone. He kneels on the bed in front of you.  
"Because Father created you to balance me out. Your personality and mine are equal to each other. I'm the lucky one because he created you just for me." Your eyes start to water and he hugs you to him. "Hey, hey, baby. Don't cry. It's okay." He soothingly rubs your hair. "Why are you crying, sugar?"  
"I'm not good enough for you, Gabriel." You gaze up at him, your literal angel."How can I be good enough for you? You're a pure, celestial being. I'm just a human. A very serious human."  
"I love you just the way you are. Father made you this way to tame me."  
You sob out a laugh. "Tame you? That's impossible!"   
Gabriel lays you down on the bed, lowering himself onto you but holding himself up on his elbows. He pressing his hips down to yours, his cock already hard and pressing into his jeans. You suck in the air through your teeth, your body tingling in all the right places. You place your hands on the back of his neck, lifting yourself up to kiss him. You move your hands to his lower back and lightly scratch your nails back up to his shoulder blades. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, reveling in the feeling of your touch. His movement causes his pelvis to push harder against yours and your jerk yours back against him. His breathing becomes harsh, his pupils blown. You both pause, panting and smiling. You touch his cheek with your fingertips and he leans his face into your palm. You giggle quietly and Gabriel looks at you with such curiosity that it makes you laugh harder.  
"What's so funny, sugar?"  
"You tell me you love me, let me play with your wings, after knocking me across the room with them, and now you expect me to give it up without going on a first date?" You gently push him off of you. "You're crazy."  
He rolls over dramatically, faking injury. You kiss him lightly on the lips, and get off the bed. You realize you are not in your dress anymore and are in silky pajamas. You turn around to Gabriel.   
"How did I get into these? And where did they come from? I've never owned anything like this."  
He wiggles his fingers at you. "I'm the trickster, baby. And I thought that you might appreciate not sleeping in that beautiful gown of yours."  
You pause, thinking. "Well, you were right. Thank you. Now, I'm going to take a shower and then check on the boys." You grab your favorite jeans and a stolen from Sam flannel shirt and head into the bathroom.   
Gabriel knows that he has to move fast if he wants to do this right. He snaps on a shirt and zaps himself to the library where the boys are. They're quite startled by the sudden appearance of the archangel.  
"I need your help and we've got to do it fast. Y/n is in the shower and I want to do this right."   
Sam looks at Dean and Dean looks at Sam. Something big is about to happen, so they both nod and look back at Gabriel.  
"All right, we're in."  
You come out of the bathroom to your room glowing in candlelight. Yellow, white and red rose petals litter the floor and your bed. They're everywhere! You follow a pink trail of petals out of the bathroom and follow it to the hallway where Dean is standing. He looks handsome as ever in his suit, especially since it's not being used for a case for once. He's holding a sign with an arrow pointing down the hallway. He smiles at you and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek. You walk into the hallway following more pink petals. Sam is in his suit as well and standing at the end of the hallway with another sign pointing to the war room. He leans down and also gives you a kiss on the cheek. Stepping out of the hallway, you're amazed to see candles littered everywhere with roses in every color you could imagine on every surface as well. Cas, to your excited surprise, is standing next to the world table. His infamous trench coat is on and he looks as adorable as ever. He's also holding a sign, but this one is pointing up. You raise an eyebrow and Cas just nods his head in the direction of the stairwell. Large golden candles are lined up against the railing and going up the stairs. You stop at the end of the stairs and look up. Feathers start floating down and Gabriel appears in the middle of them. He snaps his fingers and a microphone appears. You cover your mouth to try and keep from laughing. Gabriel only takes your covering your face as encouragement. He descends the stairs and starts to sing.  
"Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back..." he stops as he reaches the floor, holding his hand out to you. You take it and he pulls you to him, holding the microphone between you two.  
"She said shut up and dance with me," you softly sing back. Gabriel picks you up and swings you around in a circle. He kisses you so gently, it makes you want to cry. He sets you down and backs up a step and gets down on one knee. Your eyes widen to the size of saucers and you cover your mouth again. Your eyes tear up as Gabriel pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket.   
As he opens the box, he starts singing again. "This woman is my destiny..."  
The ring is white gold band with a golden feather on the front of it. Another band is molded onto it with an oval opal that clasps onto the feather. Two small diamonds are on each end of the feather. It's absolutely stunning. It glows like it's alive.   
You can only stare wordlessly, tears flowing down your face. Gabriel pulls the ring out of it's box and holds it up to you and takes you left hand. "(Y/f/n) (y/m/n) (y/l/n), will you do me the greatest honor in all of Heaven, Hell and Earth and be my wife? Will you marry me?"  
You shake your head hard enough in a yes that it feels like you've become a bobble head. You drop to your knees to be at Gabriel's height. "YES! One thousand times yes!"   
He slips the ring onto your finger and pulls you into a tight hug. You feel your shoulder getting wet and you lift Gabriel's head up by his chin. He has tears rolling down his cheeks as well. You never thought that a moment like this would happen to you. Gabriel stands up and helps you stand, holding tightly to your fingers. He kisses you again. Someone clears their throat behind you so you and Gabriel turn to see Sam, Dean and Cas all waiting expectantly.   
You hold up your left hand as Gabriel shouts, "SHE SAID YES!"


End file.
